Fifty Shades Of Sex & The City
by kennybaby151
Summary: Anastasia Steele is living in the best city in the world with her three best friends. She has everything going for her. A great job, her obsession with fashion, and many men lined up to date her. But will everything change when a certain gray eyed man enters into her life?
1. Oh, Brother!

Some tourists and people in New York City say that Autumn is the best season to visit. With the millions of trees in Central Park having their leaves change into beautiful fall colors. And also, the best thing to come out of the season is Fashion Week. It's every women's favorite time to watch skinny, angry-looking models to strut down the runaway, displaying all the high fashion designers' jaw-dropping collections.

So with my best gal pals, we get all dolled up for the most exciting part of the year.

"Ana, I'm here!" One of my best friends, Mia yells through my small apartment.

I finish getting ready in my bathroom, admiring myself in the long, narrow mirror. My long, light plum skirt is high-waisted with my black top tucked into it. Whereas, my hair falls in waves down my back.

"Coming!" I shut off the light and meet her in my bedroom. She sits gracefully on my bed, staring down at her iPhone. "Ready?" Mia looks up and nods, placing her phone back into her purse.

"Sorry, I was texting Mason." she mutters, smiling widely. I can't help but observe her happiness.

Mia Grey has been one of my best friends ever since I moved to the big city. We immediately connected when we met in a small, writing class. She was also from Seattle, and shared her passion for fashion. And voiced, why she moved from home because of her two successful older brothers and wanting to find herself on her own in a different city.

"How is Mr. Mason?" I ask, trying to find my leather jacket. Mia rises up and looks lovely in her below the knee, light gray pencil skirt and tan peplum top.

"He's perfect as always." Mia answers, biting her lip to keep herself from giggling uncontrollably. I finally find my jacket and slide it on.

"Isn't his family in town?" She nods, frowning, nervously. I cross my arms and stare at her. "What's wrong?"

"I think he's going to propose.." Mia whispers, and my eyes widen, grinning.

"Well, about time! How long have you two been together? Four years?" I exclaim, and she shrugs.

"Yes! We began dating when I moved here and was 19." she explains and I can't help, but smile.

And I'm really happy for Mia. But I can't help but think how much my dating life sucks at the moment. Yes, I'm only 23 and have my whole life for men. Also, being single it doesn't help with my writing for the New York Star as I write about Sex and Love in the city. Oh, God. My life is terrible.

"We need to celebrate tonight." I say, and Mia raises a brow.

"I'm not even engaged yet." she voices, and I shrug.

"Oh, whatever. It gives us a reason to drink and go out. Now, let's go my favorite best friend." I murmur, walking towards the door with Mia following me. She rolls her eyes.

"You're only saying I'm your favorite best friend right now only because I can get you into Fashion Week as I'm an upcoming designer." Mia states and I sigh, locking up my apartment.

"Can you just appreciate for a moment that I said that you were my favorite?"

* * *

I can finally die happy knowing that I've seen three jaw-dropping fashion shows at Fashion Week. Mia was definitely my favorite of the day.

Afterwards, we texted our two other best friends Kate and Penelope to meet us at the popular club The Darby.

Kate has been my best friend since childhood and moved with me to NYC, pursuing journalism. Meanwhile, I met Penelope at a Black Friday sale in the Jimmy Choo Boutique and we hit it off instantly.

Mia and I arrived before them, grabbing a booth. Mason, suddenly appears from the crowd and immediately kisses Mia hello. I awkwardly, rise up to order a drink from the bar. It's insanely crowded and I can already feel the many stares from the group of men across from me.

I decided to change my outfit after the fashion shows as it wasn't club appropriate. My long, deep v-blouse and asymmetrical black and white skirt that displayed my legs were definitely getting attention.

"Hey, baby mama. Let me buy you a drink." A creepy voices says next to me, and I turn to look at him. With his long shaggy hair and porn mustache, it was hard for me not to laugh at his Captain Jack Sparrow feather earring.

"No, thank you." I mutter, starting to move away from him, but he slowly comes closer.

"Oh, come on! I know you want to." he pleas and I shake my head.

"No, I'm good." He steps closer and I glance around to find myself stuck, with no way out. Shit! What do I do?

"I think the lady said no." I hear a husky voice behind me, and Captain Jack Sparrow raises his hands, nervously.

"The hell with it!" he yells, running off, scared. Is the guy behind me a serial killer or something? I turn around to face my maybe crazy savior and find the most beautiful man I've ever seen.

"You alright, Miss?" he asks, and I remain frozen staring into the brightest gray eyes. I can't help but admire this tall, dark-copper haired man and finding it hard to look away. "Miss?" I nod, slowly.

"Ye- Yes. Thank you." I finally manage putting words together. He smiles, showing his perfect white teeth. Is there anything wrong with this man?

"I saw you were uncomfortable and thought I would safe you from that asshole." he voices, and I smile.

"Yeah, Captain Jack Sparrow was giving me the creeps." I say, and he chuckles. "Let me, please, buy you a drink for helping me." I offer. He shakes his head. Of course, he doesn't.

"I can't let you do that."

"Yes, please, let me!" I beg, and he begins to smirk.

"Fine, under two conditions. Tell me your name. And secondly, allow me to take you back to my booth and get to know you." he states and I bite my lip. His gray eyes become dark falling upon my lips.

"You got yourself a deal, sir." I continue. "And my name is Ana."

**I follow him back** into a very secluded booth and have no idea how he managed to score this sweet spot. He steps back, allowing me to slide inside first. The drinks we ordered from the bar are immediately placed in front of us.

"Now, it's only right that you tell me your name." I state, taking a sip of my cosmopolitan. He chuckles, leaning back with his arm draped behind me.

"Christian." He answers, and I nod.

Of course, his name would be a smart and fancy name. I mean, even looking at how he's dressed shows that he must be rich. His black suit is perfectly tailored to his Adonis, sexy body. I try to keep myself from drooling, seeing his two top buttons undone.

**Christian's POV**

I can feel her eyes on my chest and biting that lip. It's taking all of my self-control not to lean over and taste her lips for myself. Her breasts look fantastic in her deep v-blouse and don't get me started on her legs. But, her baby blue eyes are the one thing that does it for me as I stare into them.

As soon as I entered The Darby, my eyes immediately found her at the bar. Then, that disgusting prick came near her and I wanted to kill him. When he saw me, his eyes bugged out of his head, seeing how I could easily take him.

Once I finally heard her sweet angelic voice, I knew I had to have her. Fuck, I want to have her in ways no one else has ever had her or ever will have her. Thank god, Mia talked me into coming out tonight.

"Do you live in the city?" I ask, her eyes finally rising up to meet mine. Please, say you in live Seattle and you're just visiting.

"Yes, I've been living in Manhattan for four years." Ana explains, playing with her hands on her lap. "Do you?" Now I wish I did.

"No, I'm visiting my sister as her boyfriend is proposing to her tonight." I say, and her eyes widen.

"That's exciting. Here?" she questions, raising a brow. I nod, and she smiles, widely.

Elliot and I arrived here together, but he instantly spotted a young blonde from the distant and took off running. Our parents are back at the hotel, waiting for Mia to call them with the soon big news.

"So is there any other guys I should be worried about?" I tease, and she giggles. Oh, god. I now make it my life mission to always make her laugh as it's cutest sound ever.

"Nope, it's just me." Ana mutters, and I laugh. She takes a sip of her drink and part of her hair falls in front of her face. Without realizing it, I reach over placing it back to it's rightful spot, behind her ear. Her blue eyes stare at me, surprised by my sudden touch.

"Sorry." I apologize, and she shakes her head.

"It's fine." she whispers, grinning. "Okay, what about you?"

"What about me?" I mutter, and she rolls her eyes. At this moment, I would be pissed for someone rolling their eyes at me, but it now turns me on because of Ana.

"I mean, look at you. You're attractive. There has to be someone." Ana states, and I chuckle.

"There used to be, but not anymore." I answer, hoping to move on from talking about myself.

"Well, it's her lost." she murmurs, biting her lip. I tilt my head, taking her all in and wanting to know everything about her.

**Ana's POV**

There were are many questions I want him to answer, but would not ask. With his intimidating stare and cocky smirk, it sent shivers down my spine. From the very start, he took complete control of the conversation. Which was perfectly fine with me as I'm nervous enough.

"So I showed up with my hair all frizzy and over the place. While, I've managed to spill red wine all over my white dress." I explain, talking about my past experience at an important work meeting, making a complete fool of myself.

"Wow. How did that go all over with your boss?" Christian questions, trying to stifle a laugh. I sigh, placing my head in my hands.

"Horribly. She sent me home early because I was embarrassing her." I state, and he laughs, loudly.

"That's awful!" he exclaims,and I shrug.

"I learned that I will never be the woman with the perfect hair, who can wear white and not spill on it."

And we continued talking and that was it. We just kinda never stopped. Until, we hear a uproar of cheering from across the club. I can hear Kate cheering and Mia shouting yes over a thousand times. Shit. I missed the proposal.

"If you would excuse me, please." I don't wait for him to slide out and just climb over him. My best friend just got engaged and is going to kill me for missing it. I run across the bar to see Mia and Mason kissing each other's faces off. Meanwhile, Kate and Penelope are wiping the tears from their eyes.

"I'm engaged!" Mia screams, flashing her left hand with the large rock on her finger. I smile widely, and she pulls me into a hug, whispering in my ear. "For right now, I'm going to pretend that you were here to witness the happiest day of my life."

I back away and Mia pushes past me, hugging Christian. Wait a minute. How does Mia and Christian know one another?

"Ana, have you met my brother, Christian?" she asks, pulling me towards him. Brother? What have I gotten myself into?

* * *

**A/N**: Hi, everyone! This is my first fanfic story, so please go easy on me! Thank you. I've started a Pinterest Page for the story, so check out the link on my profile. :) Please, review!


	2. First Things First

My mind can't warp around the fact that Christian, the guy I've been talking to for almost two hours, is Mia's brother. And I didn't figure out or piece together that they could be related.

I still remain frozen in place, staring into those bright gray eyes. Mia looks at us, confused with her arms crossed.

"Ana? Are you okay?" Mia asks, breaking Christian and I out of our eye staring contest. I nod, and smile.

"We've met already, Mia." Christian speaks, before I have to chance to.

"Oh, when?" she voices, her eyes widening and grinning. _Oh, I've seen this look._ Mia is going to want to know every detail of our meeting and everything we talked about.

"When I went to the bar." I state, and she nods, eagerly. She's digging for more information.

"And?"

"And we talked. That's it, Mia." he says, sternly. Mia straightens up and shuts her mouth. _How did he just do that? _"Moving on, congratulations." Christian moves forward, bringing Mia into a tight hug.

"Thank you. I had no idea!" Mia voices, and I roll my eyes. _Of course, she knew. _

"There you are! Where the hell have you been all night?" Kate yells, coming to stand in front of me. She went all out tonight, wearing a very revealing red dress. A blonde man follows closely behind her and rests his hands over her shoulders.

"Ana, this is Elliot, Mia's brother." Kate introduces us and we shake hands. Oh god, while Kate was mooching with him, I was doing the same with the other brother.

Meanwhile, I glance over to find Christian talking to Mason, while Penelope and Mia are ordering more drinks. The three of us walk back over to them and I go towards Penelope.

"Hey." I mutter, and she shakes her head, smirking. Mia must of told her that I've been with Christian the whole time being here.

"You and Kate both going after the brothers?" Pen teases, and I roll my eyes. She looks simple but pretty tonight, sporting a tight black pencil skirt with a gray t-shirt tucked in and her laced up black heels.

"Stop, not you too." I whisper, and she laughs. "I'm not Kate." We turn our heads and spot Kate and Elliot canoodling inside the booth.

"So, where've you been, lately?" she asks, crossing her arms. "I miss you. Whenever something funny happens, I always want to tell you." Penelope pouts, and I giggle.

"Well, you can always call me." I point out. She shrugs.

"You never answer." Pen states, and I bite my lip.

"I'm sorry! It's just, work has been busy with endless deadlines and I can't find anything to write about. Being single sucks!" I explain. Penelope smirks and takes a sip of her drink. "What is it?"

"Well, I don't think you have to wait being single any longer." she says, looking at something behind me. I slowly spin around, noticing Christian staring at me and he flashes me a smile. _Oh my god. _

"Go to him!" Penelope encourages me. My eyes widen and I glare at her.

"That's Mia's brother and I can't leave you by yourself." She dismisses me, walking away. _Damn her! _

"I hope nothing changes that you found out I'm Mia's brother." Christian says, I turn to face him and bite my lip.

"I don't know." I tease, and he raises a eyebrow.

"I see how it is." he states, and I giggle. "Now, I know why Mia's lucky to have a friend like you."

"Why do you say that?" I question, crossing my arms.

"Well, first of all, you're beautiful." Christian mutters, and I blush, looking down. I feel his hand lift up my chin and all I see are gray eyes. "Don't be ashamed of yourself."

I can sense his stare on my lips and in all of my 23 years of being on this Earth, I want nothing but for him to kiss me senseless. He begins to lean in and I come forward. But, he passes my lips and whispers into my ear. I bite my lip.

"Ever since I saw you, all I've been thinking of is kissing these lips." He runs his thumb over my lips, releasing me from biting them.

"So do it." I challenge him, and he smirks.

"Not yet." Christian murmurs. _What the fuck? _Just kiss me, damn it! "Have dinner with me."

"What?" I ask.

"I won't take no for a answer." he orders, and I shrug.

"So I guess I have no choice, then." I tease, and he chuckles.

"You and that smart mouth." I giggle. Suddenly, every one is coming towards us and Mia throws her arm around me.

"Come on, were going to another club." she announces and I look at the time on my phone. _1:45 a.m. _

"I'm sorry, guys. But I have to go, I have a huge article due at 8 a.m. that I need to finish." _Or start._ Mia and Kate start bringing out their puppy eyes. Penelope just laughs at them.

"No! Please, Ana." Kate pleas, giving me her famous pout. I shrug, and place my purse over my shoulder.

"I can't." I whisper, and Mia stands tall, with her hand on her hip.

"Then how will you get home?"

"I'll drive her." Christian states, and I nod.

"Fine." she huffs.

I hug everyone goodbye, and promise to have lunch with the girls tomorrow. Before I leave with Christian, Mia tugs me away privately.

"I wouldn't be mad if you got with my brother." Mia voices, and my eyes widen.

"Mia Grey!" I yell. She waves her hand, rolling her eyes.

"What? You haven't had sex in three months."

"Thanks for reminding me." I mutter, running my fingers through my hair.

"Ana." Mia says, sincerely. "I know it's been awhile since you and Nick broke up, and he was your first."

"Stop it. I don't want to talk about that here." I beg, and she frowns.

I hate when any of my friends bring up the man that broke my heart. Even though it's been only four months, but it feels just like yesterday that I found him cheating on me. He was the first guy that I had real feelings for and gave my virginity to. But everything was a complete lie.

"I'm sorry." Mia apologizes.

"I'll talk to you later." I walk away, meeting Christian and heading out of the club.

We don't even have to wait as he leads me towards a black Audi SUV. A older man with a buzz cut comes out of nowhere and opens my door. I slide inside, with Christian following behind me.

"So when you said earlier, that you owned your own company and it was very successful, you really weren't lying." I whisper, in awe. He shrugs, like it's no big deal. Jeez, when I get home, I have to google him.

The man with the buzz cut climbs into the driver seat and I find out his name is Taylor. I give him directions to my apartment and look out the window, as we begin to drive.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" Christian asks, out of the blue.

"A younger brother, he's a senior in high school. His name's Jake." I answer, playing with my fingers on my lap.

"Did you ever want a sister?" I scrunch up my nose.

"No, I liked it just being my brother, my dad, and me." I explain, and his eyes look into mine. _Gray to blue. _

"But where was your mom, who lives in Georgia when you two were growing up?" he questions, and I look down.

"After my parents divorced, she was all over the place with other men and kind of stopped being a parent." I whisper. Christian leans over and rests his hand over mine, softly caressing my knuckles.

"I'm sorry." I shrug, giving him a weak smile.

Suddenly, the car comes to a complete stop and I see we've arrived at my apartment. I unbuckle my seatbelt and turn to Christian, but find him gone. My door opens and he appears, helping me get out. We stop in front of the stairs that lead up to my house.

"Well, tonight was exciting." I start, and he nods, placing his hands into his pockets.

"Yeah. Now, all Mia's going to be talking about is planning her wedding." Christian says, shaking his head. I giggle into my hands.

"Oh, god." I mumble, biting my lip. His eyes become dark and I stand still. "Thanks for the ride."

"It was my pleasure, Ana." he mutters, and I smile. Christian doesn't move, so I start walking up the stairs. "Wait." I stop and turn around.

"What?" He runs his fingers through his head and sighs.

"Oh, fuck it." Christian jogs up the stairs to meet me and pulls me into a deep, passionate kiss. I reach up and tug on his hair as he bites my lip. I've never, ever been kissed this way before. _I like it. _He backs away and I try to catch my breath.

"Goodnight, Miss Steele." Christian murmurs, placing a kiss on my forehead.

"Goodnight, Mr. Grey." I reply, feeling the butterflies in my stomach. _Who is this man? And what is he doing to me? _

* * *

**A/N: Please, please, review! :) Also, check out my Pinterest page. Thankss**


	3. Past Relationships

Every morning, I run my usual route in Central Park. It gives me time to reflect on the previous day and think of topics to write about. But today, all I'm thinking about is _Christian_. It's been forever since a man has weaved himself into my head.

Last night, when he kissed me with so much passion and unexpectedly, I couldn't stop smiling, until I fell asleep. The way he grabbed me, determined to have me.

As I arrive back to my apartment, I jump into the shower and get ready to meet the girls at our usual place. I change into a high-waisted brown leather skirt and throw on my cropped gray sweater. My hair is placed back into a low, messy bun.

I lock up and decide to walk instead of cabbing it. My phone vibrates and I look at the unknown number.

**I can't stop thinking about you. -Christian**

My heart jumps at those five simple words. I smile at thought of us, having dinner together and hoping for him to kiss me again.

**Oh, really? Is that all you're doing right now? -Ana.**

**Are you smart mouthing me? You know how I feel about that mouth. -Christian**

My eyes widen at his response. Oh, god!

**I know very well that you do. Especially after what you did to it last night. -Ana**

**Oh, Anastasia. What am I going to do with you? -Christian**

**I don't know. Surely, you'll think of something. -Ana**

I can't help feeling all giddy and happy. I anxiously wait for his response.

**You are correct, Miss Steele. Dinner tonight?- Christian**

**I suddenly remember that I have no choice, but to go. -Ana**

**As you're right again. See you tonight. Laters, baby! -Christian**

I drop my phone into my purse and continue on my way to meet the girls. Texting Christian is probably my new favorite thing to do. He's so cheery and playful. I love it!

Finally, I enter into the restaurant and find only two of them already seated. Where's Penelope?

Mia is the first to rise up and instantly hugs me. She glows, looking stunning in her matching white top and skirt. Meanwhile, Kate and I exchange kisses. Herself wearing a black, sleeveless top with flowery jeans on.

"Where's Pen?" I ask, opening my menu. Mia smirks and takes a sip of her coffee.

"She went home with someone last night." she states and my jaw drops. Penelope never, ever, ever goes home with guys from the club.

"Who?" I exclaim, leaning across the table.

"His name is Ian and she knew him from work." Mia explains, and I'm shocked.

Penelope has had the biggest crush on Ian since she started working with him. They're both lawyers and occasionally had to work together as partners.

"Good for her." I mutter, and she nods. The waitress appears and takes our order. I order my favorite, blueberry pancakes with a cup of tea. Kate and Mia stick to their usual.

"So what happened with Christian?" Kate questions, resting her chin on her hand. I shrug and fix my tea.

"We kissed and it was, I don't know, amazing?" I say, trying to hide my smile. Kate laughs and Mia shakes her head. "What about you and Elliot?" She blushes.

"I'm sorry, Mia. For what I'm about to say." she starts, and Mia rolls her eyes. "He's fucking fantastic in bed. It's like, the other guys I've been with, knew nothing. Elliot did this thing-"

"No, no, no! That's where I stop you." Mia murmurs, and I laugh.

"Oh, whatever." Kate waves her hand, dismissing her.

Suddenly, Penelope comes strolling in, looking very distressed. She's wearing ripped jeans with a blue short-sleeved sweater and nude high heels. Very large black sunglasses are covering her green eyes.

"Sorry, I'm late." she whispers, taking a seat next to me. I pat her knee and giggle.

"No need. How was it?" I ask, and she looks down, frowning. "Really? That bad?" Penelope places her head into her hands, sighing.

"Horrible. He finished and I didn't." Pen explains and Kate's eyes widen.

"Well, did he do anything to help you?" She shakes her head in shame. "Wow. That's just sad."

"I know! He passed out and I went into his bedroom, to do it myself." she states, running her fingers through her hair. I rub her back and try not to laugh.

"Oh, honey." I mutter, and she pouts.

"I really liked him. I thought he was the right guy for me." Kate rolls her eyes and leans back into her chair.

"Listen to me. The right guy is an illusion. Start living your life." We all stare at her, and she shrugs. "What? Just because I had the best sex of my life, doesn't mean I'm going to commit to Elliot. I love sex way to much to be in a relationship."

Yes, Kate is my one friend that loves sex more than anything. She had a bad experience with her first boyfriend and swore she would never do it again. I do give her kudos for living her life that way without fear and commitments.

"So Ana, how did it work out with you and Christian?" Penelope questions, and I smile, filling her in on what she missed. Mia coughs and I look at her.

"Ana, I need to tell you to take it slow with Christian." she voices, and I raise a brow.

"What? Last night you were basically pleading me to have sex with him." I murmur. Mia bites her lip and folds her hands onto the table.

"I know, but it was wrong of me. Christian, he recently just got out of a relationship." Mia reveals, and I nod.

"He told me."

"So you're not uneasy about how he was married and cheated on her?" she asks, and I become frozen in my seat.

"Cheated?" I gasp.

"You didn't know?" Mia whispers, and I shake my head.

"He told me there used to be someone but-"

What the hell just happened? I can't believe Christian used to be married and cheated. Why didn't he tell? My heart drops to think that if we were to ever be together, would he do the same with me? I was devastated when I caught Nick with someone else.

"I'm so sorry, Ana." she pleas and I wave my head. Why am I freaking out over this? I just met the man last night! I don't know everything, yet.

The waitress pops up with our food and I weirdly don't have the appetite to eat. I grab my purse and stand up. Three pairs of eyes stare at me.

"I just realized I need to meet up with my boss to discuss about my new article." I lie, turning around and walking out, without a goodbye.

I needed to get out of there, I couldn't look at Mia knowing she knew about Christian's past life. Not noticing it, I find myself outside my favorite Jimmy Choo boutique. I guess a little shoe shopping will make me feel better.

**Hours later**, with two new pairs of high heels. I sit at my desk in my apartment, finishing up my latest article about past relationships. All this thinking about Christian's failed marriage and it got me writing.

I look at the clock to find the time. _6:45 p.m. _Do I still go on the date or no? I put on my bravest face and decide to get ready. I throw on my maroon color lace dress and pair it with my new black Jimmy Choo heels. My hair is done in soft, curly waves.

There's a knock at my door and I can feel the butterflies flutter in my stomach. I quickly touch up my makeup in the mirror and go to open the door. Of course, _of course_ he looks hot in a simple, black suit, without a tie.

"You look beautiful, Anastasia." he states, and I smile.

"Thank you." I lock the door behind me and follow him downstairs. My eyes find his left hand and I stare at his ring finger. There's a white band, where is wedding ring used to be.

We enter outside and there's a black Audi that awaits. Christian walks ahead to open the passenger door. I walk towards him, but then slowly back away.

"What's wrong?" Christian asks, raising a brow. I sigh and biting my lip.

"Why didn't you tell me you were married?" I question, staring at the ground, unable to look him in the eye. I hear the car door close and I glance up. He becomes tense.

"Because I thought it wouldn't matter." he whispers, his voice huskily.

"Well, it kind of does. Mia told me. Why did it end?" Christian shakes his head and runs a hand through his hair. I already know the answer, but I just need hear his side of the story.

"Anastasia, I really don't want to talk about this right now." Christian states, seriously. I cross my arms.

"Why not?" I challenge him.

"Why do you want to know so bad?" he mutters, and I shrug.

"I don't know. Because I know what you did." I reveal, and his eyes widen.

"It's none of your fucking business of what I did in my marriage." Christian yells, and I jump at his raised voice.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I was with a guy that-"

"Don't fucking compare to your ex-boyfriend." he shouts, his gray eyes cold glaring at me. This is a different side of the Christian I met and I don't like it. He's not the person I thought he was.

"You know what? I'm not really feeling well, so I'll just go back home." I whisper, not being able to look at him. Christian frowns and steps forward, but I move away.

"Ana, I'm sorry." I shake my head.

"No, you're right. It's none of my business. I'll call you later." I murmur, turning away and walking up the stairs.

"Ana, please." he begs, and I don't look back.

I make it back into my apartment and fall onto my bed. Everything went wrong and fell to shit. Christian was like a totally different person. He changed. In a way, he was like the city itself…cold, infuriating, and just plain exhausting.

My phone vibrates, messages from Mia and already, many from Christian. I shut off my phone and toss it away from me. Right now, I just wanted to be alone and think about how and why do I find men who make me fall so easily. Then to only discover about the awful things they've done. I guess I had to learn everything the hard way.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews! I really appreciate it. Don't hate me or stop reading because of this chapter, it's only just the beginning for Christian and Ana! Please, review! And check on my pinterest page for this story. Thanks again! :) **


	4. Honesty Is the Best Policy

I wake up the next morning to my cell phone ringing loudly. When did I turn it back on? I climb out of bed and answer it, without checking the caller's name.

"M'hello?" I mumble, rubbing my eyes.

"Finally! Ana, I want to apologize about yesterday." Mia starts, and I lay back down, sighing.

"You were right." I whisper.

"About what?" she asks, and I hear Mason's voice in the background, but Mia shushes him.

"I don't know." I pause, shutting my eyes. "I asked him about it and he shut me down. Cheating is a really hard limit for me."

"I know, Ana. I mean, when Christian told us what happened-" Mia begins, and I stop her.

"What happened?" I rise up, entering into my kitchen to make myself some tea.

"She left him and he said because he cheated on her. That's all Christian said and asked us to never mention it again." she explains. I lean against my counter, sipping my steaming tea.

Everything sounds so suspicious and not real. It's like Christian's hiding something about his failed marriage. A part of me wants to move on and forget about him. But the nosey and reasonable part wants to hear him out.

"So what are you going to do?" Mia questions, and I stare at my wall, debating.

"I'm going to get some answers." I state, hanging up the phone. I look through my missed calls, finding the most recent number, and press dial. In two rings, the line picks up.

_"Ana." _His voice sounds sad and broken.

"Meet me at the Housing Works Bookstore Café at 12:30. We need to talk." I mutter, biting my lip, nervously.

_"Okay." _I hang up, and place my phone on my counter.

I set my tea down and go into my closet. Feeling like shit, I throw on my light blue skinny jeans and a long, black button-up blouse with my black ballet flats. I pull my hair into a ponytail and put on minimum makeup.

The time is already 12:15. I rush out the door and cab it to the café, knowing I won't make it in time. My phone vibrates with a message from my baby brother.

**Four days until your birthday! Dad and I can't wait to see you. -Jake. **

Shit! I forgot my birthday is in a couple of days. Ever since I moved to New York, my dad and brother make the trip to celebrate it. I always count down the days when they visit, but lately I've been in another world.

**Me either! Text you later? -Ana. **

**Sure. Ray and I are going fishing. Love you Annie. -Jake. **

I smile at my nickname that only Ray and Jake call me. The car stops and we arrive at my destination. I pay the driver and step out, taking a deep breath. I enter inside, and already find Christian sitting at a table.

He looks delicious, wearing expensive blue jeans with a light blue sweater. His hair is all over the place, probably running his fingers through it all morning. One step at a time, I make my way over towards him. He rises up to meet, placing a kiss on my cheek.

"Hi." he murmurs, and I nod.

"Hi." I reply, taking a seat across from him.

"Would like anything?" Christian asks, and I shake my head.

"No, thank you." I whisper. Suddenly, I see white papers on the table with the words Non-Disclosure Agreement. "What's that?" I point to it and he holds it in his hands.

"Ana, I want to tell you everything. But with the life I have, I need some things to be confidential." he explains, and I bite my lip.

"And you want me to sign it?" I question, and he nods. "Do you have a pen?" He raises a brow.

"You don't want to read it over first?" I shake my head, taking the papers in my hands.

"I trust you." I mutter, retrieving the pen from his hand. Christian stares at me, taken back. "What?"

"You just caught me off guard." Christian reveals, and I laugh.

"I get that a lot." I sign my full name on the line and hand the papers back to him.

My heart starts beating rapidly. What is he going to say? What's going to happen when I learn the whole story? I become really nervous and anxious, picking at my nails.

"I didn't cheat on my wife." he states, and I'm confused.

"But Mia said that's what you told her and your family." I say, placing my elbows on the table. He shakes his head, leaning back into his seat.

"It was a lie. My wife and I were grew up together. We got married young, when we were 22 and my business was starting to build. She was becoming distant and partially it was my fault, because I was always working. Finally, after being married for five years, one day she tells me that she's been having an affair." Christian murmurs, and my eyes widen.

"Oh, my God."

"I said I can't do this anymore, and I wanted the divorce. But she begged for me not to tell anyone what she did, and it would crush her family. Her family are good people and I understood where she was coming from, they would've been devastated. So I said it was me that cheated and had her file for divorce."

The words he's saying, I don't even believe it. A man like this, took the blame for his disappointing marriage. I judged him without even knowing the real and sad story. I feel horrible and disgusted with myself.

"But why would you do that?" I whisper, sighing. Christian shrugs, sadly, running his fingers through his hair.

"Because I knew she wasn't really that person and she was always there for me in my darkest time." he says, and my heart breaks.

"Christian, I'm so sorry." I mumble. He reaches for my hand, caressing is softly.

"No, you didn't know." I nod. "I really like you, Anastasia." He grins.

"I really like you too."

"Good, because I need to take you out on that date." Christian states, and I giggle.

**When you learn the truth** about someone, you connect on some kind of level. The next night, Christian finally took me on that date and I can honestly say, it was the best date I've ever been on.

He picked me up and surprised me with dinner at the Empire State Building, renting out the whole observation deck. The view was incredible and so was the meal. Afterwards, we went through a walk in Central Park, discussing everything about each other.

Finally, the the night had to end and we arrived back at my apartment. The inner goddess wanted to invite him up and have my way with him. But the nervous and innocent Ana decided against it. Christian gave me the most hottest, passionate kiss goodbye and it had me reeling.

**I wake up this morning with a smile**, which is unusual for me. While my tea was still hot, I sat at my desk, finishing up my new article._ New Beginnings. _As I'm about to close my laptop, a ping from email pops up.

**From: Christian Grey**

**Subject: Please, Save Me…**

**Date: September 8 2014 11:10**

**To: Anastasia Steele**

From Mia. She ordered my family and I to meet with her to discuss wedding plans. And I much rather by with a young, sexy brunette that has caught my attention.

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

I laugh at his email and thank god, I wasn't invited. But I know, that I will eventually have to sit down with Mia and help her with planning the wedding.

**From: Anastasia Steele**

**Subject: Who Is This Sexy Brunette? **

**Date: September 8 2014 11:12**

**To: Christian Grey**

Please, do continue describing this brunette to me. She sounds quite intriguing.

Ana

**From: Christian Grey**

**Subject: She's Quite Extraordinary. **

**Date: September 8 2014 11:15**

**To: Anastasia Steele**

When can I see you again?

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

I bite my lip, loving that he wants to see me.

**From: Anastasia Steele**

**Subject: Eager Beaver?**

**Date: September 8 2014 11:20**

**To: Christian Grey**

Soon. Girls Night tonight! In Kate's words, 'I'm failing best friend duties'. So I must fulfill them. But, if you would like to know… I'll be thinking of you. And of that kiss from last night.

Ana

**From: Christian Grey**

**Subject: You Wound Me! **

**Date: September 8 2014 11:25**

**To: Anastasia Steele**

You and your teasing. It's going to get you in trouble, one day. Mia caught me on my phone and is throwing a fit. I have to go. Be safe tonight. Laters, baby!

Christian Grey

Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

This man. _This man _is taking my breath away. I shut my laptop, and take a sip of my cold tea. There's a knock at my door, and I get up to answer it. I open it and Kate charges right in, pacing into my bedroom.

"I don't know what to do! Everything's so fucked up." she keeps ranting to herself, running her hands through her hair. I shut my door and go towards her.

"What's the problem?" I ask, planting myself on my bed. Kate stops and looks at me, raising a brow.

"Everything. Elliot, he wants to see me again." Kate states, and I lean back on my elbows.

"So? Isn't that a good thing?" She shakes her head, placing her hand on her hip.

"No, Ana! It's bad, really bad. I don't do dating, I do sex." I nod, and pat my bed for her to sit down. She falls face first and screams into my pillow.

"Well, first of all, do you like him?" I question, and she flops onto her back. Kate nods, hiding her face into my lap. "Then, why not go out with him?"

"Because I'm scared." Kate whispers, and I chuckle. I run my fingers through her hair.

"It's good to be scared. I say go for it." I voice, and she sighs.

"Fine, only because he was amazing at sex." she mutters. I laugh, rolling my eyes.

"You are ridiculous." I mumble, and Kate shrugs. She stands up and walks towards my door. "Where are you going?"

"To call Elliot. Thanks for helping me."

"Did I fulfill the best friend's duties?" Kate shakes her head and I sigh.

"Nope. Not until tonight, when you get crazy drunk at Girls Night! See you later. Love you." She finds her way out of my apartment and I become extremely exhausted because of Kate. I decide to take a long nap before the long night ahead of me.

* * *

**A/N: Oh, my! Thank you, thank you, thank you for the reviews. You all are the best. I love that some of you are loving the pinterest! Don't forget to check it out. Please, review! :) p.s. this story is a HEA. **


	5. Baby Got Back

**A/N: Sorry for this chapter being kind of short. I just started school, so I've been crazy busy. This is just a filler chapter. **

* * *

My phone rings with a new message, and I slowly wake up from my nap. I check the time to see it's almost five o'clock. How long did I sleep for? I see the text is from my brother, Jake and says they'll be arriving at JFK Airport around 10 in the morning. Oh god, that means I have to pick them up early.

I start to get ready for tonight and jump into the shower. As I wash my body, all I can imagine is Christian running his hands over my body. I need sex now, like immediately.

I finish up, and start blow drying my hair. My outfit is placed nicely on my bed, along with my shoes. I start on my makeup, going all out for tonight. Finally, I change into my little black dress that the top places below my shoulders. I slip on my black ankle high heels and make my way to the club.

As usual, we always end up back at The Darby. I'm the third one arrive and find Penelope and Kate already seated at a booth. Nellie stands up and looks chic, wearing a asymmetrical leather skirt with a leather top. While, Kate is sporting a black sweetheart, peplum top with black shorts.

"Took you long enough." Kate mutters into my ear, and I roll my eyes.

"Oh, whatever. Just be happy that I'm here. Unlike, Miss Engaged Mia isn't here, yet." I state, and they both laugh.

"Your hair looks cute. Did you get it cut?" Penelope asks, and I shake my head. I run my fingers through my thick hair.

"No, it's just more curly than usual." I voice, and she nods.

"So how's Mr. Grey?" she questions, resting her chin onto her hand. I blush and bite my lip.

"He's great." I mutter, hiding behind my hands.

"What is it?" Pen whispers, and I shrug.

"I really, really like him."

"And is that a bad thing?" I shake my head.

"I don't know. I've never have fallen this hard before. When we talk, we talk about everything. It's different this time and I only met him four days ago. " I say, looking down and pick at my nails.

"Hey, it's totally normal to feel this way. Just be happy that you're actually in a relationship." Penelope murmurs. I chuckle, patting her knee for support.

Suddenly, Mia comes running in her high heels and pushing her way through people. She looks well put together, wearing a matching top and skirt with a weird pattern. I scoot over, for her to take a seat next to me.

"Sorry, I'm late. Mason and I got carried away, if you know what I mean." she begins, wiggling her eyebrows. Kate high fives her, Penelope and I roll our eyes.

"So have you decided on anything about the wedding?" I ask, using a straw to mix my drink together. Mia nods her head, excitedly.

"Yes! The wedding is going to be at my parent's place in the Hampton's. Oh, and it's going to be next month." Mia announces, and all of our mouths drop. I raise a brow, trying to hold back my shock.

"Wow, that's so sudden." I say, for the three of us.

"Well, it kind of has to be because _I'm pregnant._" she reveals, surprising us with even more news.

"Oh, my God! Congratulations." Penelope exclaims, throwing her arms around Mia. Kate is the next to pull her into a tight hug. _I honestly can say, I did not expect this. _

"I'm so happy for you." I voice, giving her a kiss on the cheek. Mia smiles and rests her hands onto her stomach.

"It wasn't planned, but were both very excited."

"Let's celebrate!" Kate yells, clapping her hands. I climb out of the booth and place my hands onto my hips.

"I'm going to get drinks, I'm buying."

I head towards the bar, and order, three Cosmopolitans and a virgin Shirley Temple for Mia. As I wait for the drinks, a creepy man with a long beard stands next to me. His eyes rake down my body and I feel disgusted.

"Hey, baby. Are you a piece of art? Because I'd like to nail you against a wall." he slurs, and I shake my head, holding back my laugh.

"I'm good." The bartender hands me my drinks, thank god! I scurry away from the drunk man, making it back to the girls. They immediately retrieve their drinks and start sipping them eagerly.

"Let's dance!" Kate screams, already finishing her Cosmo. Penelope raising up to join her. I scrunch up my nose, shaking my head. "Come on, Ana."

"I'm good. I'll just sit with Mia." She rolls her eyes and pulls Nellie behind her. Mia stares at me and smiles widely.

"I wanted to ask you something." she starts, holding my hand. "Would you be my maid of honor?" My eyes widen and I nod eagerly.

"Of course! I would love to be your maid of honor." I exclaim, leaning over to give her the biggest hug.

"Good, because I can't rely on Kate and Penelope to do anything." Mia says, giggling. I grin and place my hand on top of hers.

"I'm really happy for you, Mia. The wedding, the baby, everything."

"Thanks, Ana. I love you." she whispers.

"Love you too."

**I regret everything** from last night. The endless pounding in my head won't stop and I just want to sleep forever. Damn Kate for ordering me those many tequila shots last night.

My alarm goes off before I have time to figure out where I am. _How much did I drink? _I slowly open my eyes and find myself in my bed. Thank God. But how did I manage to get myself home last night? I glance over to my nightstand to find Advil and a glass of water. Greedily, I swallow the pills and chug the water gone.

"Welcome back, to the land of the living." I know that voice anyway. Christian appears into my bedroom, looking hot as ever. His gray sweatpants hang loosely off his hips, while his black v-neck shirt fits him tightly.

"How? What? When?" I mumbling, rubbing my head and having no idea why he's here.

"You drunk dialed me and demanded for sexy time. Those were your exact words." Christian mutters. My hands cover my face in shame and I shake my head.

"Oh, my God." I whisper and he chuckles.

"I was worried about you, so I came to the club and brought you home. You knocked out right when your head hit the pillow." he explains.

"How annoying was I?" I ask, running my fingers through my knotty hair.

"You were adorable." Christian states and I roll my eyes.

"Don't try to make me feel better." I murmur.

I look over at the clock and I jump out of bed because of the time.

"Shit! I have to go to the airport." I exclaim. Running into my closet, I throw on a long gray dress with a black blazer. I toss my hair into a low bun and forget about makeup.

"Let me drive you." Christian voices, leaning against my door frame with his arms crossed.

"That's really nice of you, but I just want to pick them up by myself." I say, quickly making my bed.

"Okay, fine. Just call me when you get there. Alright?" I nod, reaching up to give him a kiss.

"Can you lock up for me? I really need to go."

"Yes. Laters, baby." Christian grins. I blow him a kiss and run out the door.

I get to the airport in record timing and wait patiently for them to arrive. My eyes are set on the doorway, anxiously looking for the familiar faces. When I finally spot them, I jump out of my car and run towards them.

"Daddy!" I'm immediately placed into Ray's arms and he smells just like back at home.

"Hi, Annie." he whispers. I pull away and find Jake standing next to him.

"I see how it is. Not excited that I'm here." Jake says sarcastically. I roll my eyes.

"Come here, Jakey." I open my arms and he pouts.

"Don't call me that." We hug and he lifts me up. "Missed you."

"Missed you guys too." I mutter.

"Well, let's get this show on the road. We've got a birthday to celebrate." Ray states, and I smile. Boy, have I really missed them.


End file.
